Sonic Boom (John 23)
Story Megaman is assisting the construction crews restore DenTech City, holding up a heavy iron pillar on his own. He yawns in boredom, zoning out. Megaman: So boring. I know this needs to be done, but surely they don’t need me to do it. I’d rather be alone, or tracking Wily’s location. A blue blur blows past, a burst of wind occurring with it. Megaman has to regain composure to keep the pillar up, as he sets it down. Construction Worker: Hey! We need that up! Megaman: Sorry, guys. Duty calls. Megaman activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Quick Man: Quick Man! Quick Man dashes after the blur, going along a highway out into the plains, far from the city. The blur slows down as if seeing the sights, when Quick Man speeds up, ramming it. The blur curls into a blue ball, rolling out of the attack, coming up to a stop. It’s a blue humanoid hedgehog, wearing running shoes and gloves on his hands. He has six spikes of fur going out the back of his head. Quick Man comes to a stop in front of him, his visor coming up. Sonic: (Whistles) Not bad. I was going slow there, though. Quick Man: What? You just a slowpoke? Sonic smirks, as Sonic speeds off, Quick Man putting his visor down. Quick Man runs after him, their speed being even. They bump into each other a few times, the two eager for it. Sonic starts running backwards, as if taunting Quick Man. Quick Man goes to bump him again, as Sonic spins around and speeds up, leaving Quick Man in the dust. Sonic looks back, Quick Man nowhere in sight. Sonic: Oh yeah! Who’s the fastest in the world?! No one else except Sonic… Quick Man comes at Sonic from the opposite direction, punching him with his Mega Buster arm right in the face. Sonic flips backwards from the impact, flying through the air until he crashes into the wall of a building. Sonic: Ugh. That hurt. Quick Man appears right in front of Sonic, smiling. Quick Man: Two forces going the same speed in the opposite direction on the same trajectory, bound to collide with each other. And between that momentum and this metal arm, that makes one mean punch. Sonic: Heh. Real funny. Let’s see how you feel about this. Sonic gets up and runs up a building, curling into a ball. He rolls along the wall then hops off, shooting at Quick Man. Quick Man dodges, as Sonic puts his leg out, pushing and jumping off the ground, rolling after Quick Man, ramming him and pushing back. Quick Man catches himself, and runs at Sonic, as Sonic runs and curls up to attack. Sonic rams Quick Man in the chest, the Omnitrix glowing yellow. In the air is a robot resembling a yellow robot fox, it having wings sticking out of its shoulders. It has a camera, which is transmitting to Dr. Wily and another man, a tall man with skinny legs and a round belly, with blue glasses, a big mustache, wearing a red jacket and a black jumpsuit. Wily: Ah-ha! Yes, Sonic! Destroy that nuisance of a robot once and for all! Eggman: And in turn, Megaman, I expect you to take out that pest Sonic at the same time! Wily and Eggman laugh, standing in the middle of a lab. Quick Man dashes after Sonic up a building as Sonic leaps off the top, soaring through the air, the expression of freedom on his face. Sonic curls up, and rolls over to another building, continuing to run. Quick Man: Oh, you’re kidding me. Quick Man makes the jump after Sonic, but doesn’t make it to the other side. Quick Man falls, as he spins, forming a vortex to lower himself to the ground. Quick Man lands, and reverts. Sonic comes down, stopping in front of him. Sonic: And I thought you were weird before. You’re one of Eggman’s robots? Megaman: Who’s Eggman? The one who made this armor was Dr. Light. Sonic: So, what? You’re not trying to destroy me? Megaman: I thought you were trying to destroy me. Who are you? Sonic: Name’s Sonic. Sonic the Hexahog. Megaman: Megaman. You from around here? I’m sure I would’ve heard of a blue hexahog running around the world. Sonic: Well, it’s nowhere I’m familiar with. And I thought I’d been all over the globe. Waves of wind hit Sonic and Megaman from above, knocking them back. TailsMan flies down, releasing several bursts of wind at them. Sonic dodges with ease, while Megaman fires buster shots, them being deflected. He’s struck by the wind, it cutting through his armor. Sonic: No! Tails! Megaman: You know that thing? It doesn’t look like one of Wily’s robots. Sonic: That’s my friend! He’s been robotized. We need to reverse it! Megaman: Keep him busy for a moment! I’ve got something that can do just that. Sonic nods, running around TailsMan, it firing wind bursts at him. Megaman activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. Clock Man: Clock Man! Clock Man raises his Mega Buster, aiming it at TailsMan. Clock Man fires a time ray, TailsMan detecting and dodging it. TailsMan releases wind bursts, hitting Clock Man and knocking him over. Sonic runs up a building, and curls and rams TailsMan, distorting it. Clock Man gets up, preparing to fire again. Clock Man fires, as TailsMan dodges again. Sonic: That thing doesn’t seem useful. Clock Man: I’d surmise that you don’t think anything slow is useful. Sonic: Well, if you can’t keep up with the running shoes… Clock Man: Fine. Let’s show you how fast I can be. Clock Man’s key spins, as Clock Man dashes in, getting underneath TailsMan, firing a time ray. TailsMan barely avoids it, firing wind bursts again. Clock Man sidesteps with speed to dodge, as Sonic jumps and grabs TailsMan by the legs, restraining him. Clock Man fires another time ray, this one hitting TailsMan. TailsMan is reverted to normal, being a yellow fox with white fluffs, having two tails spinning like propellers. Tails: Agh! Sonic! You’re pulling my legs off! Sonic: Tails! Glad to see you back to normal. Sonic swings off Tails’ legs, flipping and landing on his feet. Tails lands as well, as Clock Man pants heavily as he reverts. Tails looks at Megaman, confused. Tails: How did you do that? Megaman: (Wheezing) DNA altering device. Now, what happened to you? Tails: Well, I was captured by this beast and robot, and brought to Eggman and another old guy with a white beard. Megaman: That sounds like my main enemy, Wily. Tails: They used the robotization process on me. Sonic: That wasn’t like their regular robotized robots. This was new. Megaman: Sounds like Wily’s work. How do we get to them? A ring portal opens behind them, the group startled by it. Sonic: Heh. If you wanted to play, Eggman, you could’ve just called. Megaman: This is obviously a trap. Sonic: No trap is worth not walking into. Sonic jumps through the portal, as Tails sighs. Tails: Sorry. He’s always like that. Impulsive to a tee. Megaman: Let’s follow behind, then. Whatever Wily’s got planned, I don’t like the looks of it. Megaman and Tails go through the portal, when a shadowed figure watches them. Wily and Eggman are watching from their base, Wily perplexed when Eggman opens the portal. Wily: Why let them in? We’re so close to obtaining our goal! We mustn’t let them get anywhere close to ruining our plans! Eggman: If they are in our world, then we can monitor them easier. Plus, I know that Sonic would find his way here anyway. This way, we control the game. Wily: Oh, you are a sneaky one, Eggman. Truly an evil genius! Eggman: Coming from a fellow evil genius, that is a great compliment! End Scene Megaman and Tails come through the portal, finding a distorted Green Hill Zone, with valleys and loop circles. Sonic is on the run from two Robotized Masters, one being a red echidna with spiked fists, while the other is a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress, with two yellow hammers for hands. Megaman: What, more of them? Here’s what I get for wanting some action. Tails: That’s Knuckles and Amy! Did they get everyone?! Sonic: Nah-nah-na-na-nah! You can’t catch! KnucklesMan manages to punch Sonic, sending him flying back. Sonic groans from the attack, but gets up. Megaman activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. Savage Man: SAVAGE MAN! LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ ROBOTIZED MASTERS OF DR. WILY AND DR. EGGMAN! YOU WANT TO GO A ROUND OF PURE POWER?! WELL, BRING IT ON! Savage Man charges KnucklesMan, the two exchanging fists, the blows canceling each other out. KnucklesMan leaps back, as Savage Man charges in on all fours. Sonic: Yikes. That form makes him as gullible as Knuckles. Tails, hold Amy off for a minute! I’ll help the bozo keep his head on straight. Sonic runs in, curling up and ramming KnucklesMan, knocking him off Savage Man. Savage Man gets up, grabbing Sonic with his right hand. Sonic: Hey, what are you? Savage Man: SLAM DUNK! Savage Man throws a curled up Sonic, his power increased. KnucklesMan punches at Sonic, the two deadlocking in power. Savage Man runs in and punches KnucklesMan away. RoseWoman goes towards the skirmish, when Tails rolls in, blocking her hammer with his tail. Tails: Amy! It’s me, Tails! We don’t want to fight! RoseWoman strikes Tails, sending flying towards the still open portal. Thunder Zerker comes out, Tails hitting Thunder Zerker and skidding him back. The Omnitrix symbol glows yellow from the contact. Tails: What? Another one? Thunder Zerker: Name’s Protoman. Now, watch out! Thunder Zerker uses electrokinesis to move his shield in front of him, taking an attack by RoseWoman. Thunder Zerker releases an electric shock, electrocuting RoseWoman off him. Savage Man punches KnucklesMan several times, as KnucklesMan returns the attacks. They collide fists, causing each other to skid back. Savage Man reverts, as he sees Thunder Zerker fighting. Megaman: Good. That’ll give me some time. Sonic! Keep playing with him. Sonic: (Ducking a punch) What do you think I’ve been doing?! Megaman activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. Turbo Man: Turbo Man! Turbo Man activates his tool kit, pulling out a welding torch. He takes it with his right hand, opening up the Mega Buster. He then starts working on the wiring. Thunder Zerker fires lightning, RoseWoman deflecting it with her hammer blows. Thunder Zerker swings his shield at RoseWoman, her using her hammers to block it. Tails spots Turbo Man working, heading over there. Tails: What are you doing?! Turbo Man: (Speaking fast) You said that you were robotized, which means you were transformed from an organic state to a robotic. (He then fiddles with the Omnitrix.) If I can reroute the buster’s weapons to trigger the Omnitrix’s DNA accessing capabilities, then I can use it as a derobotization device, creating a reaction… Tails: That’ll restore the innate DNA and save our friends! Let me in, two minds are better than one. Turbo Man lets Tails tinker with the Mega Buster, as he works on the Omnitrix. Thunder Zerker is knocked down by RoseWoman, as he reverts. Protoman: Not good. Protoman raises his shield, blocking RoseWoman’s attack. He activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. He transforms into Tails’ form, wearing the red Proto-Tech armor. Tails Man: I’m that fox? Sonic: That new guy became Tails? Tails Man spins his propeller tails, blowing forward, riding on the shield like a sled. RoseWoman leaps after him, coming crashing down at him. Tails Man uses his tails to fly into the air, lifting the shield to deflect the blow. RoseWoman is helpless in the air, as Tails Man spins and spikes RoseWoman with his tails, nailing her into the ground. Turbo Man & Tails: Got it! Turbo Man reverts, as the Omnitrix glows yellow. Megaman: Test number 1. Megaman fires a yellow buster shot, which hits KnucklesMan as Sonic runs around him. KnucklesMan reverts to a humanoid echidna, with less exaggerated spikes on his knuckles, and dreadlocks. Knuckles: Hey, what? Sonic trips Knuckles, Knuckles hitting the ground. Knuckles: Sonic! Oh, I’m so getting back at you! Sonic: Whatever you did, it worked! Megaman takes aim at RoseWoman, who pounds on Tails Man’s shield. He fires the shot, the attack reverting RoseWoman. Amy: Huh? What? (Gasps) SONIC! Amy runs over to hug Sonic, who holds his hand out to stop her. Tails Man walks over, confusing Knuckles and Amy. Knuckles: Since when are there two Tails? Sonic: What are you talking about? He’s always had two tails! Amy: But not two bodies! Tails Man reverts, revealing Protoman. Megaman: What are you doing here? Protoman: Baryl sent me to check out the space anomaly. Figured I’d run into you here. Sonic: Are we done talking here? We’ve got to find out where Eggman’s hiding. Megaman: And stop whatever it is he and Wily are planning. Protoman, you go with Tails, see if you can find their base or any more of these Robotized Masters. Tails, do what you did to my Omnitrix to his. You’ll need it. Tails: I’ll see what I can do. Sonic: In that case, you better keep up! Sonic dashes off, as Megaman takes off running behind him. Amy: Hey! What about me?! Characters * Megaman * Sonic the Hexahog * Tails * Protoman * Knuckles * Amy Rose Villains * Dr. Wily * Dr. Eggman * TailsMan * KnucklesMan * RoseWoman Aliens Used By Megaman * Quick Man * Clock Man * Savage Man * Turbo Man By Protoman * Thunder Zerker * Tails Man (first appearance) Aliens Unlocked By Megaman * Sonic Boom * Rumble Knuckles Trivia * This episode begins the Sonic the Hexahog arc. * This arc is based off the Sonic and Megaman Archie Comic series When Worlds Collide. * This makes John 23: Megaman the second main series of mine focusing on a single hero to utilize the Sonic aliens, not counting the new Omnimania, which has many Omnitrix wielders. * Tails Man is the first alien form that Protoman unlocks in his Omnitrix. Category:Episodes Category:John 23: Megaman Category:John 23: Wily Arc Category:John 23: Sonic Arc Category:John 23: Protoman Arc